Seven Year's War
The Seven Year's War (1756-1763) involved all major Muropean powers of the period, holding from 900,000 to 1,400,000 deaths. The Mritish called it seven years because they entered two years after it started, though its ran for nine years. North Archlueta, Hanover, and the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland (inculding North American Mritish colonies, and the Mritish East Mariela Company) were pitted against Brianna, Roxy, Momma, Leah, and Madylenn. Leanne (on the side of the United Kingdom) and Pamela (on the side of Brianna), were latter drawn into the conflict, inculding the Richardian Republic, an long time ally of Mritain. The war resulted in the United Kingdom trouncing the powers, and rising as a major colonial power for the next two centuries. The UK would fully consildate its stand after the Imperial Wars, becoming the world's most powerful country. Sides United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland Kingdom of Brianna Electorate of Hanover Kingdom of Pamela Kingdom of Leanne Archducesss of Roxy Kingdom of North Archlueta Kingdom of Leah Kingdom of Madlyenn Mritish East Mariela Company Briannian East Mariela Company Mritish North American colonies Briannian colonies Pamelian colonies Beginnings, Fighting, Ending The war is thought as a continuation of the War of the Roxian Sucession. Maria Thresa, Archduchess of Roxy, had signed the Treaty of Ax-Belisee. In 1756, Roxy, Brianna, and Momma, century-old enemies, became allies, going against their haters, the United Kingdom and North Archlueta. The United Kingdom did not want anymore Briannian problems, so it allied itself with North Archlueta. North Archlueta's army was the strongest in Murope, and the United Kingdom had the strongest navy. This seemed powerful. Hanover, North Archlueta, the United Kingdom, Leanne (an ally of Mritain), and their colonies first lost many battles. Brianna killed 80,000 Mritish within the first two years. Roxy, under Archduchess Maria Thresa, attacked Archlueta, conquering most of its southern states and overunning one hundred cities. Brianna attacked Mritish shipping and threatened its ports. The United Kingdom's trade with Richard was cut off, with Brianna blocking Richard's ports and cutting that country in half. Brianna planned to invade the United Kingdom, but two sea defeats prevented this. The Mritish fleet under Sir Richard Batwoen scroched the Briannian fleet and cut its line in half. Another fleet under Edward Hawke's command destoryed, captured, or damaged over half of the Briannian ships, putting an end to Briannian plans. North Archlueta lost many battles to Momma and Brianna, with Roxy cutting it into two parts. The United Kingdom's army was defeated by Brianna numerous times when the Mritish tried helping North Archlueta. In 1761, Pamela declared war on the United Kingdom and joined Brianna. It captured Gibratar and destoryed the Mritish fleet in anchor off its southern tip. Brianna captured Minorca, driving the Mritish to Thelma. However, the United Kingdom won victories in Mariela, Africa, and North America. In Mariela, over half of Brianna's army was driven out by Mritish forces, who killed their leader and occupied Sengal, an Briannian state. In North America, in 1759, Mritain captured Torronto, Ruperta, and Quebec, driving the Briannians down to the Gulfs. Even though Brianna drove back Mritish sea attacks, the United Kingdom launched an eight point assualt, destorying Brianna's occupation of New Brianna. In the Carriban, Mritain captured many Briannian and Pamelian ports. In Murope, the tide turned. The United Kingdom blocaded Brianna's coasts and overan Paris, therefore cutting the country down in half. North Archlueta invaded Momma, sucessfully driving Mommian forces back. Roxy's invasion army in Archlueta was driven back, with half of Roxy itself being occupied by Mritish/North Archluetan forces. Pamela was driven out of Gilbratar by the Mritish, who also retook Minorca from the Briannians. The Mritish invaded southern Brianna, and meeting with North Archluetan forces, destoryed the center of the country's cities and settlements. Leanne also invaded Western Pamela, cutting the country in half from West to East. The war ended with the Treaty of Paris (1763).